


Danny/Stiles ficlet

by prompt_fills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I not attractive to gay guys?, Ficlet, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Danny whether he's attractive to gay guys one time too many and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny/Stiles ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**teenwolfkink**](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/), [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5588046#t5588046):  
>  _Stiles asks Danny whether he's attractive to gay guys one time too many and gets more than he bargained for._

  
There is a tap on his shoulder and when Danny turns around, he sees Stiles. “Stiles?” he huffs in annoyance. Bloody Stiles.  


“Hey, Danny. A question-”  


He’s already running late without having Stiles adding up to it. “Go away,” Danny groans, turning away from Stiles, fully intending to ignore him and walk away.  


A hand on his left elbow prevents him. He glances back at Stiles, then pointedly glares at where Stiles is holding him.  
Stiles doesn’t let go. “Err, I... You know. Um. I was wondering-”  


Danny looks up, takes in Stile’s flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and he just _knows_. “Oh God, not again, Stiles!”  


“Just listen, okay?” Stiles whines. “This is important! Important to me. You just have to tell me. Because seriously, I need to know. And who else to ask?! And it keeps nagging me because Lydia keeps ignoring me and she’s a girl, so – you have to answer me honestly. Am I-”  


Enough is enough; Danny snaps. He yanks his left arm free, twists around and pushes Stiles flat against the nearest wall. He ignores the sound Stiles makes and reaches out with his hand to capture Stiles’ chin, forcing his gaze upwards. He doesn’t pause to take in Stiles’ wide eyes, he does not. He leans over and crushes their lips together in a harsh, demanding kiss.  
Stiles shifts underneath him and Danny brings his other hand to Stiles’ hip, keeping him still.  


When he pulls away, Stiles lips are parted; still as tempting as ever. It’s somehow even worse now that he knows how they taste.  
He wants to trace the shape of the upper lip with his thumb. Instead, he steps aside and avoids Stiles’ searching gaze. “The real question is, Stiles,” he says quietly, “are _you_ attracted to gay guys?”


End file.
